Daddys Love
by Zohsan46
Summary: Sasuke, Naruto, Neji dan Sai adalah pria yang 'bermasalah' namun kehadiran Ino perlahan mengubah mereka kembali ke jalan yang benar(?) di lain pihak pemuda Nara mulai mendekati Ino!
1. Chapter 1

++Summary++

"Sasuke, Naruto, Neji dan Sai adalah pria yang 'bermasalah' namun kehadiran ino perlahan mengubah mereka kembali kejalan yang benar(?) di lain pihak sang pemuda Nara mulai mendekati Ino"

Chapter one: *Miracle .

.

.

.

Oranye Kemerahan.

Itu warna langit kota Konoha sekarang. Pendar-pendar magis yang menandakan hari sudah menjelang senja. Matahari akan segera meninggalkan peraduannya. Jalanan sudah semakin lenggang dan sepi. Lampu-lampu sudah dinyalakan. Siap menyambut malam yang akan tiba.

Di salah satu tempat pemakaman umum Konoha, tampak seorang gadis bersimpuh di antara kedua pusara yang masih terlihat baru, sang ayah dan paman yang ia sayang telah meninggalkannya. Sesekali terdengar isak tangisnya memecah keheningan yang mencekam.

Angin bertiup perlahan, mengerakan lembut helaian rambut pirang pucatnya yang tergerai indah. Gadis itu mencengkram erat ujung gaun terusannya yang berwarna putih. Ia medongakan wajah-nya memandang langit yang sudah menggelap. Sepasang _Aquamarine_-nya menampakan duka yang mendalam.

Kata 'langit', mengingatkannya pada kebiasaan seorang pemuda malas yang terkenal dengan ke_genius_an-nya yang kini menjadi salah satu pengusaha terbesar di Konoha. Ya, seorang pemuda Nara Shikamaru teman sekaligus sahabat masa kecilnya. Kabarnya sekarang pemuda itu sedang di gosipkan dekat dengan salah satu wanita sukses dari negara sebelah. Hebat, sahabat malasnya saja sudah melangkah maju paska ledakan di kantor pusat Kepolisian Konoha yang menewaskan kedua ayah mereka, sedangkan dirinya malah terjebak dengan rasa sakit dan masa lalu. Tetapi setidaknya sahabatnya itu masih memiliki seorang ibu, sedangkan dirinya ...

Gadis bersurai pirang itu tiba-tiba menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak begitu berminat membuka kembali luka lama yang telah ia simpan dalam-dalam, malah hanya akan menambah beban lukanya saat ini. Tapi ... ini tetap tak terasa adil baginya, kesedihan yang datang beruntun, kehilangan orang yang satu-satunya ia punya, membuat dirinya seakan dibenci tuhan. Benarkah tuhan membencinya ?

Ino menangis tertahan.

"ini tidak adil" ucapnya pelan di tengah isak tangis, kemudian ia bangkit dan berteriak

"seenak-nya membuatku menderita seperti ini! Kau mempermainkanku dengan takdirmu!" terengah, teriak di sela isak tangisnya yang membuncah. Pandangannya kabur akibat air mata yang menggenang dipelupuk mata, ia berteriak entah pada siapa. Menyalahkan tuhan ? Ino pasti sedang dalam keadaan setengah waras.

"**tidak adil! Aku benci kau tuhan**!" teriakan penuh emosi itu keluar, ia kemudian lari meninggalkan area pemakaman yang lenggang, sepi dan menyeramkan. Ia ingin lari sejauh yang ia bisa dari kenyataan yang menyakitkan baginya. Namun saat ia menerjang lari-tanpa melihat jalan tentunya, tiba-tiba sebuah mobil berwarna biru dongker melesat dari arah berlawanan

"Sasuke AWAS-!"

.

.

.

"_**DADDY'S LOVE"**_

_**Naruto belongs to Masashi kishimoto forever ever after**_

_**TYPO,EYD,AU,RUSH,OOC,INCEST,HURT,COMFORT,RATE-M(?)**_

_**Sebuah fiksi gaje **_

.

.

.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, kepalanya terasa berat dan pening.

_Sasuke-Teme?_

Pria pirang itu sedikit menggeser tubuh sasuke yang tepat diatas tubuh polosnya, ia merasakan sesuatu masih bergerak lembut dibawah sana. 'Ugh ' ia mengerang tertahan. "Hentikan _teme_! Aku masih harus menyimpan tenagaku untuk _meeting_ nanti malam"

Tak ada jawaban, Sasuke malah semakin gencar memainkan 'sesuatu' Naruto yang mulai kembali menegang. Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan ronde pertamanya, kini Sasuke menuntut untuk melanjutkan kembali. Naruto sedikit berusaha melepaskan diri, namun sasuke menahannya.

"sshhh, tenanglah _dobe_" bisik Sasuke lembut di telinga Naruto, membuatnya meringis nikmat. '_ugh' gawat, kalau begini aku akan kalah dan terbawa dalam permainan Sasuke_'. Naruto melirik sekilas dengan ekor matanya, mendapati Neji dan Sai masih dalam permainan hebat mereka. Keduanya bahkan belum terlihat kewalahan sama sekali, mengerikan! Mereka belum berhenti barang sedikit-pun? astaga, pasangan itu-

"Ugh! sas-su ke, hentiii ahh hkaann" Sasuke menyeringai, Naruto sudah kembali klimaks. Namun semua terhenti ketika suara berat Neji menggema di ruangan megah dan berantakan akibat pesta yang mereka rayakan beberapa jam lalu

"Arrghh, sial! Aku lupa harus bertemu dengan paman Hiashi pukul tujuh malam ini" ucapnya, sambil bangkit dan memungut pakaian-nya, kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Sai yang memandang-nya dengan tatapan datar, Sai ikut bangkit dari posisi tidur-nya. Tubuh-nya tak terbalut apapun, menampakan tubuh polosnya. Sai kemudian melihat ke-dua orang lainnya yang sedang menatap dirinya, kemudian ia tersenyum seperti biasa dan mulai beranjak menyusul Neji yang pergi ke kamar mandi.

"aku juga Sasuke, aku ada rapat penting malam ini" ucap Naruto memecah keheningan. Ia beranjak memungut pakaian-nya yang tergeletak di lantai. Membuat Sasuke berdecak tidak terima, namun akhirnya ia juga mengambil pakaiannya yang sempat ia lempar kepojokan.

"kau harus membayar-nya nanti dua kali lipat dobe" ucapnya sambil berlalu, setelah sempat memakai kembali pakaian lengkap-nya.

.

.

.

Mobil-mobil itu melaju cukup kencang. Menembus keheningan jalan Kota Konoha. Mobil biru dongker itu di kemudikan oleh seorang pria berambut model pantat ayam, pria di sebelahnya berambut jabrik oranye yang sedikit di pangkas pendek dari terakhir Sasuke lihat

"kau memotong terlalu pendek rambutmu" komentar Sasuke tiba-tiba, saat sedang mengemudi. Pandanganya masih lurus ke depan

"berisik, kau baru sadar sekarang? dari tadi kemana saja huh?" sahut Naruto sedikit sewot. Oh apa-apaan seringai pria Uchiha itu, kemudian terdengar Naruto melanjutkan

"lagi pula rambut gondrongmu itu yang harusnya— Sasuke AWAS !"

"BRUGGHH!" mobil sasuke berhenti tiba-tiba saat di rasanya menabrak sesuatu-lebih tepatnya seseorang. Mobil dibelakang-nya yang mengekor tadi juga ikut berhenti melihat mobil rekan mereka berhenti mendadak. Selanjutnya semua orang bisa mendengar teriakan heboh Naruto

"gyaaaaa _teme_ bodoh! Kau menabrak seseorang bodoh! Bodoh!" rutuk Naruto

"berisik! Ini bukan salahku, Orang itu menabrakan dirinya sendiri. Ia tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanku" kilah Sasuke membela dirinya. Bersamaan dengan itu sebuah cahaya menyilaukan membuat semuanya termasuk Neji dan Sai yang jauh di belakang sana harus ikut menutup mata akibat cahaya menyilaukan tadi

"ada apa? Apa itu tadi?" tanya Sasuke lebih pada dirinya sendiri setelah cahaya tadi menghilang

"itu tidak penting, sekarang kita harus melihat orang yang kau tabrak tadi teme, bagaimana ini? Bagimana kalau ia mati" jawab naruto, dari nada bicaranya benar-benar terdengar cemas dan takut

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Neji, ia dan Sai lebih dahulu keluar mobil dan mendekati mobil kedua rekan-nya yang berada di depan.

"Sasuke menabrak seseorang" jawab Naruto sambil keluar dari mobil, di ikuti Sasuke yang turut keluar.

"aku tak melihat mayat atau seseorang terluka " sahut Sai yang mengekor dibelakang Neji. Mendengar kata mayat dan terluka bulu kuduk Naruto langsung berdiri, ia benar-benar panik sekarang. –hei! Apa cuma ia seorang yang merasa panik? Si teme yang selaku penabrak malah biasa saja

"tidak, aku yakin tadi seseorang menabrak mobilku" timpal Sasuke

"menabrak mobilmu?'' tanya neji memastikan

"hn, ia tiba-tiba saja muncul di depan mobilku" jawab Sasuke meyakinkan

"aku juga yakin, dan melihat seseorang tergeletak di sana memakai gaun putih" Naruto ikut menimpali dan menunjuk tempat di mana ia melihat seseorang tadi

"jika begitu kita pasti melihatnya terbaring dan terluka di sana bukan?" Sai mulai mengeluarkan argumennya

"Sai! Hentikan itu" bentak Naruto ketakutan

"apa?" tanya Sai enteng

"tunggu, apa itu di sana?" tanya Neji sambil menunjuk tempat yang sebelumnya Naruto tunjuk

"sesuatu bergerak-gerak di dalam gulungan kain putih itu" sai juga ikut menyahut

"gyaaaaa! Itu pasti potongan kepala-nya yang terpisah dan bergerak tidak nyaman" rancau Naruto gemetar, dengan cepat memeluk Sasuke dari belakang dan sukses mendapat satu jitakan dari Sasuke

"bodoh! Itu tidak mungkin" Sasuke mulai merasa jengkel dengan sikap Naruto

"ayo kita lihat" ucap Neji, kemudian ke-empatnya berjalan mendekat dengan perlahan dan was-was. Naruto bergidik ngeri namun tetap mengekor di belakang sasuke sambil memegang erat lengan Sasuke.

"aku akan membukanya" ucap Neji lagi setelah ke-empatnya berdiri mengelilingi sesuatu itu- sebiji keringat menetes dari pelipis-nya, Sai yang ada di sampingnya juga sama tegangnya namun ekspresinya tetap datar. Berbeda jauh dengan Naruto yang gemetar luar biasa, ia semakin mempererat cengkraman-nya kepada Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri detak jantung-nya berdetak sedikit lebih cepat dari biasa-nya, dan saat Neji menyibakan kain yang lebih menyerupai baju terusan berwarna putih itu, menampakan sesosok bayi mungil nan cantik berambut pirang pucat, bermata _Aquamarine_ yang bulat dan bersinar tertimpa cahaya bulan.

"ba, bayi?" ucap ke-empat pria itu bersamaan dengan kadar keheranan yang tinggi.

**TBC **


	2. Chapter 2

++Summary++

"Sasuke, Naruto, Neji dan Sai adalah pria yang 'bermasalah' namun kehadiran Ino perlahan mengubah mereka kembali kejalan yang benar(?) dilain pihak sang pemuda Nara mulai mendekati Ino"

Chapter two : *Baby

.

.

.

Kediaman Namikaze.

Ke-empat pria itu kini duduk di ruang keluarga Namikaze. Tak ada yang bersuara. Hanya ada celotehan riang bayi mungil yang diletakan ditengah meja yang mereka kelilingi.

Naruto yang ingin memecah keheningan diantara semuanya, memurungkan niatnya karena ia sendiri bingung apa yang harus ia katakan. Yang ada malah dia terlihat seperti orang pengap yang ambien. Terus-terusan duduk bangkit dan bicara terpotong oleh helaan napasnya sendiri. Membuat Sasuke yang ada di sampingnya bersuara, agar 'uke' pirangnya itu tak terus-terusan bertindak seperti orang bodoh.

"Kita harus membuang bayi ini" ucapnya singkat dan benar-benar terdengar dingin

"Kau gila teme! Membuang bayi yang tak berdosa ini. Kau tidak punya hati" semprot Naruto cepat, tidak setuju dengan ucapan Sasuke

"Urusaii! Memang kau mau mengurusnya?" bentak Sasuke tegas

"I itu, itu..." jawab Naruto tergagap. Membuat Sasuke menyeringai puas

"Kita buang di dekat tempat penitipan anak saja, kalau di sana tak usah khawatir dengan hewan buas" sahut Neji yang kini membenarkan posisi duduknya. Ia memijit kepalanya yang mendadak terasa pening

"Itu ide bagus, ayo segera berangkat" timpal Sasuke, yang hendak beranjak tetapi terhenti karena Sai tiba-tiba bersuara

"Panti asuhan terdekat dari sini bejarak 70 km. Dan jika kita berangkat sekarang kemungkinan besar sampai tepat tengah malam, di mana orang-orang tak akan mengetahui keberadaan bayi ini" jelas Sai panjang lebar. Membuat Sasuke terduduk lemas kembali dan ikut memijit kepalanya yang terasa pening. 30 menit yang lalu mereka berdebat di pinggir jalan dengan temuan sesosok bayi misterius

_***flashback**_

"_Ba, bayi?" ucap ke-empat pria itu dengan kadar keheranan yang tinggi_

"_Kenapa ada bayi di sini?" tanya Naruto_

"_Ini mengejutkan. Tiba-tiba muncul bayi misterius" Sai ikut menimpali_

"_Dari mana munculnya bayi ini?" lagi Naruto bertanya_

"_Sekarang itu tidak penting. Ayo kita bergegas meninggalkan tempat ini sebelum ada orang lain melihatnya, lagipula kita tak menemukan orang yang kutabrak tadi"_

"_Teme! Kau ..."_

"_Sasuke benar. Kita harus cepat pergi dari sini" kini Neji ikut bersuara_

"_Tapi kita tak bisa membiarkan bayi ini begitu saja" kukuh Naruto_

"_Kutinggal kalau kau tetap ingin di sini" ancam Sasuke_

"_Ta, tapi teme-" sayang sekali Naruto akhirnya diseret Sasuke menuju mobil mereka, dIikuti Neji dan Sai yang juga menuju mobil mereka_

"_Kita tak bisa mengabaikan bayi itu begitu saja teme" Naruto kembali berujar setelah dirinya masuk mobil. Namun Sasuke tetap tak menggubrisnya, dan tetap menghidupkan kembali mobilnya-siap melaju kembali_

"_Teme! Kau dengar tidak sih!" teriak Naruto kesal_

"_Urusai! Diam, dan jangan bicara apa-pun" bentak Sasuke_

"_Tapi teme, dia itu bayi. Bukan se-ekor kucing! Bagaimana kalau dia terlindas mobil, atau dibunuh penjahat"_

"_Ugh!"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Kita benar-benar meninggalkan bayi itu sendirian di pinggir jalan" ucap Sai datar memecah keheningan. Neji hanya meliriknya sekilas, dan kembali fokus mengemudi lagi_

"_Sayang sekali, padahal bayi itu manis dan sangat lucu" jeda sejenak sambil kembali melirik Neji, namun Neji tetap mengacuhkannya. Kemudian terdengar Sai melanjutkan dengan menghela napas dalam_

"_Semoga saja tak ada hewan buas yang memakan bayi malang itu"_

"_Cckkiiiiiittttt!" tiba-tiba Neji menghentikan mobilnya. Dan memutar kembali arah mobilnya sembari menggumamkan kata 'sial' yang membuat Sai tersenyum. Namun dari arah belakang mereka, melesat cepat mobil Sasuke dan Naruto yang kembali berhenti di tempat mereka sebelumnya menemukan bayi tadi_

_***flashback end**_

"Kita tak mungkin mengabaikan bayi ini, sebagai manusia yang punya hati aku takkan membiarkan kalian membuangnya dimana-pun" ucap Naruto tertunduk melihat si kecil yang tetap ceria meski nasibnya ada pada ke-empat pria yang sedang berdebat itu

"Kita akan menyewa _baby sitter_" lanjut Naruto

"Cih, silahkan saja jika ingin identitas aslimu langsung ketahuan oleh publik. Namikaze Naruto yang terhormat. Kau tidak lupa bahwa kau siapa 'kan?" cibir Sasuke, membuat Naruto bungkam

"Daripada membuangnya, lebih baik kalian bunuh ia sekarang. Itu lebih baik agar aku tak terbayang-bayang dengan dosa karena membuang bayi ini" ucapan Naruto membuat ketiga pria lainnya terkejut dan terasa dihantam sesuatu yang begitu besar di ulu hati. Membunuh bayi? Seratus kali Lebih terdengar bejad daripada keseharian _homo sex_ yang mereka lakukan

"Kita yang akan mengurusnya bersama. Setidaknya sampai dia bisa berjalan atau semacamnya, setelah itu kita serahkan ia kepanti asuhan" ucap Sai mencairkan suasana

"Sai, kau juga?" tanya Neji tak percaya

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kita tak mungkin membunuh bayi mungil yang terlihat menggemaskan itu 'kan?" jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Membuat Naruto mengangguk cepat

"Terserah" Sasuke menyahut cepat "Yang pasti aku takkan pernah ikut mengurus bayi. Jangan harap" lanjutnya kemudian beranjak menuju kamar di lantai dua

"Si teme itu..." geram Naruto sebal

"Kalau begitu malam ini kau yang mengurusnya" putus Neji sepihak, ia beranjak dan meninggalkan dua pria itu dengan sosok bayi mungil yang kini terlelap tidur

"Ta, tapii—"

"Kau tidak apa-apa Naruto? Mau kutemani mengurusnya malam ini?" tanya Sai

"A-apa? Tidak Sai, tidak usah" jawab Naruto cepat

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. selamat berjuang" kemudian Sai beranjak dan pergi menyusul Neji

.

.

.

"_**DADDY'S LOVE"**_

_**Naruto belongs to Masashi kishimoto forever ever after**_

_**TYPO,EYD,AU,RUSH,OOC,INCEST,HURT,COMFORT,RATE-M(?)**_

_**Sebuah fiksi gaje **_

.

.

.

"Kenapa jadi begini ..." Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sekarang ia berada di kamar yang berada di lantai dua tepat bersebelahan dengan kamar Sasuke

Di atas kasur yang berukuran besar itu ia duduk dan sang bayi yang masih terlelap tidur. Naruto memerhatikan bayi itu lekat-lekat, alisnya bahkan turun naik seolah mengintimidasi bayi polos yang sedang tertidur

"Bah! Bagaimana-pun ini hanya bayi biasa, tidak terlihat seperti siluman sama sekali" ia memegang dagunya- pose berpikir seperti seorang yang hendak memecahkan sebuah misteri, kemudian ia melanjutkan

"Tapi dari tadi ia sama sekali tidak menangis. Jangan-jangan ia tidak bisa berbicara?" tebaknya ngawur.

" ... ?" Naruto mengerutkan alisnya, perlahan ia mendekat untuk melihat jelas wajah bayi mungil yang terlihat menggemaskan itu. Tangan besar Naruto mencolek dan menekan-nekan lembut pipi tembam sang bayi. Naruto tertawa dan semakin gencar memainkan pipi tembam yang menurutnya sangat kenyal dan lembut

"Benar-benar menggemaskan! Hahaha, uh' oh! Dia menggeliat. Wah tangannya kecil sekali, aku sangat ingin menggigitnya" Naruto yang terlalu asik dan tidak sadar bahwa ia mencubit pipi bayi itu. merasa terganggu sang bayi akhirnya bangun dan menangis kencang

"Aduh gawat. Aku membuatnya terbangun dan menangis, bagaimana ini?" Naruto panik bukan main. Namun sedetik kemudian suara tangisan sang bayi perlahan berhenti, rupanya ia tertidur kembali

"Ah, dia tertidur lagi. Mungkin ia sangat lelah" Naruto menepuk-nepuk pelan kaki sang bayi seolah itu akan membantu bayi tersebut kembali terlelap. Matanya menangkap sebuah benda aneh di balik bahu sang bayi

"Lho, kenapa ada jepit rambut di sini?" sebuah jepit rambut berwarna merah muda yang terdapat ukiran sebuah nama

" ... Ino ?"

.

.

.

Pagi yang tenang di kediaman Namikaze. Sama seperti pagi biasanya, satu persatu dari mereka mulai turun menuju meja makan. Namun ternyata Sai sudah ada di sana, mempersiapkan makanan untuk sarapan mereka

"Ah, _ohayou_ Neji, Sasuke" sapa Sai begitu melihat keduannya mendekati meja makan

"Hn, mana Naruto?" tanya Sasuke santai. Ia mengambil sepotong roti lalu mengolesnya dengan Selai tomat(?)

"Dia belum turun" jawab Sai singkat. Kemudian ia mendudukan dirinya di kursi dekat Neji yang kini juga sedang mengoleskan selai stroberi di atas roti gandumnya. Suasana sangat tenang seperti biasanya, hingga tiba-tiba

"BRAAKK!" bantingan pintu yang terbuka dari lantai dua nyaring terdengar. Mengejutkan orang-orang yang tengah khidmat menyantap sarapan mereka.

"_Ohayou!_! Sasuke, Neji, Sai" sapa Naruto nyaring, tak lupa pula bayi yang ia gendong dipangkuanya

"Da, da, da, da da... hwehwe" semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu bisa mendengar dengan jelas celotehan sang bayi—mungkin ucapan selamat pagi(?)—yang terlihat dalam balutan kemeja besar yang tentu saja kedodoran

"Hahaha dari tadi ia tak mau diam" celetuk Naruto kemudian ia mendudukan dirinya serta sang bayi yang masih ada di pangkuanya, setelah ia turun tangga dan menuju meja makan

"Naruto, baju apa yang kau pakaikan padanya?" tanya Sai

"Ah, itu kemejaku hahaha" jawabnya kemudian ia letakan si bayi di atas meja " Sai tolong jaga Ino sebentar aku ingin makan ramen" lanjutnya sambil beranjak dan menuju dapur yang letaknya tak terlalu jauh

"Ino?" beo Sai, Sasuke dan Neji diam saja tak peduli

"Dada, da, da, da"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"DUKK! Huwee, huweee"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Ino!" teriak Naruto histeris. Berlari dari arah dapur, ia meletakan cup ramennya dan meraih Ino kepangkuannya

"Kenapa kalian hanya diam saja!?" tanya Naruto. Kemudian ia menepuk-nepuk pelan menenangkan sang bayi

"Dia tersungkur karena tersandung bajumu yang kebesaran itu" jawab Neji cuek

"Bukan itu! Dasar Neji-Mon!" kesal Naruto dan hanya dapat balasan decak kesal dari Neji yang benci dengan sebutan Naruto untuknya

"Kenapa kau memanggilnya *Ino?" tanya Sai

"Karena itu namanya" jawab Naruto yang _mood_-nya berubah drastis saat tangan mungil sang bayi berusaha menggapai wajah Naruto

"Jadi namanya babi?" ucap sai polos

"Keterlaluan, kau tidak bisa membedakan yang mana bayi dan babi. Kebodohanmu membawa kemalangan untuk bayi itu. Bayi malang"

"Diam kau teme! Nama bayi ini memang Ino. Aku menemukan jepitan rambut yang terdapat ukiran namannya di baju putihnya yang kemarin"

"Terserah! yang jelas jauhkan bayi itu dariku"

"Teme, kau ..." geram Naruto, melihat Sasuke melenggang pergi keruang tv. Kemudian ia menghabiskan cup ramennya dengan sang bayi yang masih duduk nyaman di pangkuannya. Sesekali terdengar tawa sang bayi akibat ulah Naruto

"Aku selesai" ucap Neji sambil beranjak "Malam ini aku pulang agak larut, karena kemarin aku membatalkan pertemuan dengan paman Hiashi" lanjutnya kemudian berlalu pergi

"Bagaimana denganmu Sai?" tanya Naruto

"Aku juga sepertinya pulang sore, karena akan mengunjungi penggelaran pameran lukisan di Suna" jawab Sai sambil membereskan bekas sarapannya

"Oh ... kalau begitu tak ada pilihan lain" gumam Naruto. Kemudian melihat Sai yang pergi menyusul Neji. Setelah itu ia juga beranjak dan berjalan menuju ruang tv

"Teme ..."

"Hn?"

"Hari ini kau yang menjaga Ino"

"Tidak mau"

"Teme! Gara-gara kemarin aku membatalkan pertemuan penting, aku jadi kehilangan klienku"

"Itu bukan urusanku"

"Pokoknya kau yang menjaga Ino hari ini! Lagi pula kau itu tak ada pekerjaan apapun"

"Tidak mau dan tidak akan!"

"Aku tidak peduli. Yang jelas kau yang menjaga Ino hari ini" Naruto menyerahkan paksa Ino ke dalam pangkuan Sasuke yang sedang duduk menonton tv. Kemudian melenggang pergi dan menghilang di balik pintu, sebelum Sasuke sempat memprotesnya lagi

"Si dobe itu!"

"Da, da, da? Da! da!"

"!?" Sasuke berusaha menjauhkan sang bayi yang tengah menarik-narik rambut gondrong Sasuke

"Sialan ... " gumamnya

.

.

.

.

Di sinilah Sasuke akhirnya berlabuh(?) di sebuah supermarket besar ia berdiri di depan pintu masuk, setelah beberapa menit lalu ia mendapat telepon dari Naruto yang dengan seenak jidat menyuruhnya membeli seperangkat alat bayi(?)

Kemudian ia mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari toko yang menjual perlengkapan untuk bayi temuannya kemarin

"_Bagaimana kalau aku buang saja bayi ini. Di sini cukup ramai, lalu nanti aku bilang pada semuanya kalau aku kehilangan bayi ini"_ pikirnya jahat.

"_Trrrt, trrrt_" Sasuke meraih _handphone_-nya yang bergetar, melihat sebuah pesan masuk

"_aku tak akan memaafkanmu jika kau berani membuang Ino di sana"_ begitulah kira-kira isi pesan dari Naruto yang membuat Sasuke terbengong sedetik. Kemudian ia mengambil troli belanjaan dan meletakan Ino di troli tersebut. Saat hendak memutar arah menuju barisan makanan bayi yang bersebelahn dengan persediaan sayuran, tiba-tiba ia mendengar bisikan-bisikan yang tak mengenakan-setidaknya untuk Sasuke- seperti salah satu ibu-ibu yang berbisik terlalu keras, yang di susul sahutan ibu-ibu lainnya

"_Hei, hei lihat pria tampan yang di sana. Wah dia membawa bayinya yang terlihat menggemaskan!"_

"_Sayang sekali. Dia sudah menikah rupanya"_

"_Lihat bayinya lucu sekali!"_

"_Hei dia membeli perlengkapan bayinya sendiri"_

Dan masih banyak lagi bisikan menjengkelkan yang membuat Sasuke mengeluarkan _deathglare_-nya pada sang bayi yang berceloteh riang

"Yang mana ... " gumam Sasuke saat hendak memilih bubur bayi. Setelah beberapa detik memilih dengan cepat ia meraih beberapa kotak bubur bayi yang terdapat gambar rasa tomat(?) dan memasukannya ke troli belajaan

"Dadada! Da, da!" celoteh sang bayi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk barisan tempat penyimpanan sayuran

"?" Sasuke tetap berjalan mengacuhkan sang bayi yang masih keukeuh menunjuk tempat barisan sayuran

Saat meliaht sang bayi yang akan menangis, cepat-cepat ia berjalan mendekat kearah barisan persediaan sayuran. Dan sang bayi sangat kegirangan saat Sasuke berhenti tepat di depan tomat _cherry _segar yang tersusun rapi

"Da! da! da!" celotehnya riang, membuat Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya

"Kau ingin buah tomat ini heh?"

"Da!"

"..." tanpa membuang waktu, Sasuke kemudian mengambil beberapa buah tomat segar dan meletakannya di troli. Yang membuat bayi itu senang bukan main

.

.

.

"Tadaima" ucap Sai yang tak mendapat sahutan dari dalam, kemudian ia bejalan menuju kamarnya yang melewati ruang tv

"!" Sai sedikit terkejut mendapati Sasuke yang tertidur di atas sofa dengan sang bayi yang juga ikut tertidur diatasnya, beberap belanjaan yang Sai ketahui adalah perlengkapan bayi berserakan di lantai

"Wah, hari ini pasti Sasuke bekerja keras" lanjutnya kemudian melirik jam yang tergantung rapi di dinding. Yang menujukan waktu tepat pukul 14. 30

"Hm?!" Sai melihat sang bayi yang terbangun kemudian menangis membuat Sasuke yang tepat di bawah bayi itu ikut terbangun

"Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat Sai berada tak jauh darinya

"Ya, pameranku selesai lebih cepat" jawab Sai

"Kalau begitu, ini!" ucap Sasuke sambil menyerahkan Ino yang masih menangis

"Gantian kau yang mengurusnya. Aku sangat lelah hari ini" ucapnya sambil berlalu menuju kamarnya setelah menyerahkan Ino

Sai yang sedikit bingung harus bagaimana, kemudian membawa Ino ke kamarnya. Di sana Sai meletakan Ino di samping tempat tidur. Tidak peduli Ino yang masih menangis, sai kemudian menyiapkan beberapa alat untuk melukis

"Aku harus menyelasaikan lukisanku" gumamnya, lalu mulai menggoreskan cat warna pada kanvas putih itu. Saat ia mendapati cat warna birunya habis, ia bangkit dan pergi sebentar untuk mengambil cat warnanya yang habis

Sang bayi yang Sai letakan tak jauh dari alat-alat lukis Sai, tiba-tiba merangkak perlahan menuju tempat Sai tadi. Kemudian tangan mungilnya meraih beberapa cat warna yang kebetulan tutupnya terbuka, ia menekannya hingga cat itu keluar mengotori tangan mungilnya.

Mendapati hal itu sang bayi semakin antusias untuk melakukan hal yang sama pada cat warna lainnya. Dengan celotehan riang, tangan sang bayi yang penuh dengan warna campuran meraih-raih kanvas putih itu dan meninggalakn jejak tangan mungilnya di sana

Saat Sai kembali dan mendapati hal itu langsung menatapnya horor, sedetik kemudian wajahnya yang pucat kian memucat saat demi melihat sang bayi yang penuh dengan noda di mana-mana mengacaukan semua peralatan lukisnya

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau kenapa Sai?" tanya Neji saat melihat Sai tak berselera dengan makan malamnya. Kini mereka tengah menikmati makan malam di ruang makan. Mereka hanya bertiga di sana, Naruto belum pulang dari kantor. Dan oh tak lupa ditambah si kecil Ino yang sedang memainkan makananya di atas mangkuk

"..." Sai tak menyahut, ia malah beranjak meninggalkan meja makan tanpa menyentuh makan malamnya

"_Ada apa dengannya?"_ pikir Neji yang aneh melihat tingkah Sai yang tak biasa.

"Da?" Ino kecil ikut terlihat bingung melihat kepergian Sai

"Mungkin dia mengalami sesuatu yang buruk hari ini" ucap Sasuke sambil mengambil mangkuk bubur sang bayi, kemudian menyuapinya perlahan

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi lengket dengannya?" tanya Neji heran

"Bicara apa kau, aku hanya tak ingin dimarahi si dobe jika ia tahu kalau bayi ini mati kelaparan" kilah Sasuke

"..." Neji tak berkomentar apa-pun lagi, dan melanjutkan makan malamnya. Sesekali ia melirik Sasuke yang tengah asik menyuapi bayi itu

"_Ucapan dan sikapmu itu sangat berlainan Sasuke" _ batin Neji

"Malam ini aku saja yang menjaganya, aku khawatir dengan perubahan sikapmu itu" ucap Neji yang sukses membuat Sasuke langsung melihat ke arahnya

"Kenapa?" tanya Neji

"Hn, terserah! Siapa juga yang mau menjaga bayi jelek ini" jawabnya sengaja terkesan dingin

"..." kemudian Neji melihat Sasuke beranjak pergi meninggalkan meja makan dan menuju lantai dua, saat ia beranjak hendak membersihkan meja makan terdengar suara berat Naruto dari arah pintu

"Tadaima" ucapnya lesu, kemudian ia merebahkan diri di atas sofa

"Sialan! Kubunuh kau dokumen-dokumen menyebalkan" lanjutnya sambil bergumam. Ino kecil yang melihat Naruto di atas sofa. Bergerak-gerak sambil berceloteh riang seolah ia ingin berlari dan menyambut Naruto, namun belum sampai beberapa detik Naruto sudah terkapar- tertidur- di sana

Neji yang sudah membereskan bekas makannya, kemudian meraih Ino. Membersihkan wajahnya yang sedikit belepotan, kemudian membawanya ke kamar Neji yang agak terletak jauh

.

.

.

Kamar besar yang bernuansa kayu itu terlihat sunyi. _desain_ kamar ini sangat berbeda jauh dengan kamar-kamar lainnya, terlihat dari bentuk pintu geser dan berbagai peralatan benda unik khas jepang tersusun rapi hampir di setiap sudutnya.

Neji meletakan Ino di atas futon empuk yang berukuran sedang, ia menggeser pintu yang kemudian menampakan pemandangan halaman kecil serta bulan yang bersinar cukup terang. Neji duduk di luar sambil memandangi bulan dengan tenang. Rambut coklat panjangnya berayun pelan tertiup angin malam

Saat sedang menikmati semua itu, tiba-tiba ia merasa bajunya yang mirip yukata itu di tarik-tarik kecil oleh sepasang tangan mungil

"Kenapa kau belum tidur? Padahal sudah kusiapkan futon untukmu" tanya-nya pada Ino kecil saat ia menengok dan mendapati Ino. Ino merangkak dan mendekati Neji

"Hei, hei, angin malam tak baik untukmu" Neji melihat Ino kecil yang berusaha meraih bajunya, kemudian Neji meraih Ino dan meletakan Ino di pangkuannya. Sebisa mungkin ia menungkup Ino agar tak terkena angin malam. Sayang, ternyata Ino malah bergerak tak nyaman mendapat perlakuan itu

Akhirnya Neji melepas dan membiarkan Ino melihat kearahnya. Neji yang ditatap bayi itu mau tak mau juga ikut menatapnya

"Da?" gumam sang bayi sembari tersenyum menyipitkan kedua matanya, yang menampakan dua gigi susunya

"Eh?" Neji terpaku demi dilihatnya senyum bak malaikat itu. Rambut pirang sang bayi yang pendek itu bergerak pelan karena tertiup angin. Saat Ino kecil membuka matanya, Neji melihat kedua bola mata yang sejernih air laut itu bersinar tertimpa cahaya bulan

Dengan cepat dan tanpa mengatakan apa-pun ia beranjak dengan Ino yang di pangku-nya, ia masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintu geser itu. Kemudian ia menidurkan Ino beserta dirinya di atas futon

.

.

.

.

.

"Hoaaammhhh" Naruto menguap lebar dan menggaruk pantatnya. Ia membuka kedua bola matanya dan melihat sekeliling

"Wah, aku ketiduran di sofa" ucapnya kemudian bangkit dan mendapati Sasuke dan Sai yang ada di meja makan sedang menikmati sarapan

"Kenapa tak membangunkanku!?" protesnya dan mendekati Sasuke

"Kau tidur seperti orang mati" jawab Sasuke cuek. Membuat Naruto kesal dan merebut roti yang hendak Sasuke makan. Melihat hal itu Sai hanya tersenyum melihat keduanya

"Dasar jorok! Besihkan dulu dirimu sana!" protes Sasuke saat rotinya direbut Naruto

"Nih! Memangnya aku suka selai tomat" Naruto meyodorkan roti itu tepat di depan mulut Sasuke. Kemudian Naruto pergi menuju dapur untuk membuat _cup ramen-_nya

"Seumur hidup hanya makan _cup ramen_. menyedihkan sekali! padahal kau orang kaya" cibir Sasuke

"Berisik! Kau juga! Seumur hidup hanya makan buah tomat. Apa-apa tomat sedikit-sedikit tomat" sahut Naruto dari arah dapur dan sukses membuat Sasuke berdecak kesal. Kemudian terdengar Naruto melanjutkan

"Dan apa-apaan ini, lemari es penuh dengan tomat _cherry _semua" protesnya saat membuka lemari es. Saat Sasuke hendak menjawab protesan Naruto, tiba-tiba terdengar suara Neji yang terdengar cemas

"Kalian melihat Ino?" tanyanya, dengan sedikit berlari menuju meja makan

"Tidak, memang kenapa?" tanya Sai

"Dia tidak ada di kamarku"

"APA!?" kaget Naruto yang buru-buru mendekati mereka dan meniggalkan _cup ramen-_nya yang belum sempat ia seduh

"Apa maksudmu tidak ada di kamarmu!? bukankah semalam ia bersamamu" Sasuke ikut bersuara

"Iya, dan saat aku bangun ia tak ada di sampingku" jawab Neji lemas

"Kenapa bisa begitu!? Kau kan bersamanya! Harusnya kau menjaga dia!" ucap Naruto geram, ia terlihat serius dan marah sekarang

"Jangan-jangan kau membuangnya, dan berbohong bahwa kau kehilangan dia. Makanya kemarin malam kau tiba-tiba bilang ingin menjaganya" tuduh Sasuke, yang sukses membuat Neji mencengram kerah baju Sasuke

"Jaga mulutmu itu" ucap Neji dingin

"Lalu dimana Ino sekarang!?" teriak Naruto frustasi "Jangan-jangan kalian yang membuangnya! Sudah kuduga kalian memang tidak punya hati!"

"Kalian, tenanglah ... " lerai Sai yang mendapat tatapan tajam dari ketiganya

"Mana bisa tenang! Sekarang ini. Bayiku hilang bodoh!" rancau Naruto yang membuat Sasuke, Neji dan Sai melihat kearahnya bersamaan

"Ada apa dengan kalian! Cepat cari Ino!" titah Naruto yang kemudian berlari ke sana ke mari mencari Ino

"Ino kemana kau ..." gumam Naruto saat mebuka tutup mesin cuci hendak mencarinya di sana

"Bodoh" gumam Sasuke saat melihat Naruto

"Dia masih kecil, dan baru bisa merangkak saja. Jadi ia tidak mungkin bisa pergi jauh" lanjut Sasuke

"betul, lagipula pintu rumah ini terkunci saat malam" sahut Neji dan mulai ikut mencari

"Tapi lebih baik kita juga memeriksa pekarangan rumah dan jalan kalau perlu" saran Sai, yang membuat semua mengangguk setuju. Setelah itu mereka mulai mencari di setiap sudut rumah

Kurang lebih 30 menit mencari, namun tampaknya belum ada tanda-tanda salah satu dari mereka menemukan Ino dimana-pun. Dan akhirnya mereka berkumpul di depan rumah setelah sempat memeriksa pekarangan rumah

"Hosh, hosh, bagaimana apa salah satu dari kalian sudah ada yang menemukannya?" tanya Naruto dengan napas tersenggal-senggal

"Belum sama sekali" jawab Neji tenang

"Naruto kenapa kau terlihat begitu lelah?" tanya Sai saat dia melirik Naruto yang ada di sebelahnya

"Si bodoh ini, mencari sambil terus berlari ke tempat yang tidak-tidak" sahut Sasuke

"Urusai! Aku terlalu panik dan juga cemas!" timpalnya cepat

"Bagaimana ini, mungkinkah ia diculik? Bagaimana kalau ia sedang dalam keadaan bahaya sekarang" lanjut Naruto yng membuat semua ikut cemas

"semua ini salahku, aku tak seharusnya percaya pada kalian!" ucap Naruto gusar

"diamlah! Kami juga mencemaskannya sekarang"

"benar naruto, kau tak ada hak menuduh kami"

"tapi kalianlah yang sedari awal menentang kehadirannya!"

"..." semua terdiam, Naruto menunduk lesu. Kemudian mendudukan dirinya di tanah yang ditumbuhi rumput tipis. Ia ikut bungkam, tak ada yang bersuara hingga tiba-tiba terdengar suara

"PRAANGG!" terdengar nyaring dari dalam rumah yang membuat semua terkejut

"Suara apa itu?"

"Tidak tahu lebih baik kita masuk dan memastikannya" kemudian ke-empatnya masuk kedalam rumah dan saat mereka hendak melepas sepatu kemudian terdengar Naruto-lah yang pertama bersuara

"Ah!?" kejut Naruto saat ia mendapati Ino sedang menarik-narik kain lap yang ada di atas meja

"Haah ... " Sasuke bernapas lega saat melihat Ino di sana, mereka berjalan untuk mendekati Ino yang masih berusaha meraih kain lap yang menjuntai hampir menyentuh lantai

"Tunggu!" ucap Neji cepat, ia terlihat panik hendak berlari menuju Ino di sana "Hentikan!" teriaknya yang membuat semua bertanya, namun sedetik kemudian semua melihat kearah Ino dan mendapati bayi itu sukses menarik kain lap dengan riang.

Namun vas bunga berukuran besar itu melayang siap menimpa ino kecil yang ada di bawahnya, tak lupa pula peralatan lain yang ikut terjatuh bersamaan dengan ditariknya kain tersebut

Melihat hal itu Sasuke, Naruto, Neji dan Sai berlari cepat sebisa mungkin menangkap benda-benda itu sebelum jatuh mengenai Ino. Namun apa mau di kata, secepat apapun mereka berlari sudah sangat terlambat untuk bisa menghentikan vas bunga itu hingga

"PRANG!" untuk kedua kalinya mereka mendengar suara yang serupa seperti sebelumnya. Namun kenyataan bahwa benda itu jatuh tepat di atas sang bayi membuat mereka menatap horror Ino yang tergeletak di samping vas bunga itu

"Dia berdarah!" teriak Naruto yang tak sempat mendekat

"Sial!" Sasuke mendudukan dirinya lemas

"Kita terlambat" ucap Neji lemah

"..."

"Da?"

"Eh!?" semua menengok, dan melihat Ino kecil merangkak mendekati mereka

"Ino!" Naruto berlari dan meraih Ino ke dalam pelukannya "Syukurlah kau selamat" lanjutnya sambil mencium pipi Ino

"Bagaimana bisa?" heran Sasuke, Neji dan Sai

"Ini bukan darah, tapi cat warna" ucap sai saat melihat noda merah di seluruh tubuh Ino

"Haah" kini mereka menghela napas lega bersamaan.

"Papa" ucap Ino dengan intonasi yang belum jelas

"Eh?"

"Pa, papa" celotehnya riang

"Katakan sekali lagi Ino-_chan _sayang" bujuk Naruto

"PAPA" ucapnya di akhiri dengan senyum yang membuat ke-empat pria itu tersenyum

"Mungkin membiarkan dia sampai bisa berjalan tidak masalah" ucap Neji tiba-tiba

"Yah, sepertinya kita memang tak punya pilihan lain" timpal Sasuke , yang dibalas dengan senyuman Sai. Mendengar hal itu Naruto tertawa lebar

"Mulai sekarang kau adalah putri papa!" teriak Naruto sembari mengangkat Ino tinggi-tinggi dan membuat Ino tertawa lepas khas bayi. Membuat Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum tipis kemudian berbalik dan bergumam

"Bodoh, kau pikir hanya kau seorang!?"

"Aku juga" sahut Neji

"Tentu aku juga" ucap Sai sembari tersenyum

Hari itu, untuk pertama kalinya mereka mengahabiskan waktu penuh seharian hanya untuk mengurus Ino bersama yang kian terlihat menggemaskan. Bahkan Sasuke dan Neji yang terlihat antusias untuk mengajari Ino mengucapkan kata lain selain 'papa', Sai yang melihat kamarnya berantakan akibat ulah Ino hanya menyunggingkan senyum kearah Ino yang sedang diperebutkan oleh ke-tiga papa lainnya.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

++Summary++

"Sasuke, Naruto, Neji dan Sai adalah pria yang 'bermasalah' namun kehadiran Ino perlahan mengubah mereka kembali kejalan yang benar(?) dilain pihak sang pemuda Nara mulai mendekati Ino"

Chapters Three : *Papa .

.

.

.

Namikaze's Corp.

Nampak dari radius dua km seorang gadis berusia lima tahun sedang menghentakan kaki kecilnya sesekali ke lantai yang beruangan sangat mewah itu. Gadis itu mengabaikan beberapa pegawai yang meliriknya dengan tatapan prihatin. Pasalnya gadis belia itu sudah berdiri di sana selama setengah jam lamanya, demi ditunggunya sang tuan besar yang sedang mengadakan rapat.

Gadis itu sesekali bersenandung nyaring untuk menghilangkan rasa jenuh meski sama sekali tak ada niatan di sana. Lagu _balonku ada lima _menjadi pilihannya, namun manik biru _aquamarine_-nya tak henti-hentinya melirik ke arah pintu besar yang dapat menguhubungkan ia dengan seseorang yang dinantinya tersebut.

Kesal, Ia sangat kesal. Bosan. Sudah pasti. Pegal, apalagi!

Ia sudah mengabaikan beberapa pegawai di sana yang mana mencoba membujuk gadis belia –yang menggunakan seragam sekolah taman kanak-kanaknya yang lengkap itu, untuk duduk dan menunggu di ruangan lain yang sebelumnya sudah ditunjukan oleh bos mereka.

Namun, ia menolaknya. Dengan alasan dia ingin menunggunya di sini agar dapat bertemu langsung begitu orang tersebut keluar.

Kakinya sudah terasa keram. Rasa kesal pun mendominasi. Pipi tembam putih mulus itu mengembung kesal. Bibir mungilnya ia kerucutkan. Pertanda ia sedang pada batas kekesalan tingkat super.

Oh! Gadis belia itu hampir akan teriak saking kesal, jika saja ia tak langsung menoleh ke arah pintu yang sedari tadi ia nanti. Terbuka! Pintu itu terbuka! Dan senyum itu-pun mengembang ketika seorang pria tampan berambut senada dengannya muncul dibalik pintu tersebut. Berikutnya terdengar teriakan heboh yang membuat beberapa pasang mata melihat ke arahnya dengat raut wajah mafhum.

"Ino-_chaaannnn_!" teriaknya seraya merentangkan kedua lengan kekarnya siap menyambut sang gadis belia yang berlari dan menghambur ke pelukannya.

"Papa _baka_! Aku menunggu papa lama sekaliii!" kata Ino manja di dalam pelukan sang papa.

"Papa benar-benar minta maaf sayang" ucapnya lembut, tangnya mengelus pucuk kepala sang gadis belia. "Bukankah papa sudah bilang untuk menunggu di ruangan papa? Kenapa malah menunggu di sini?" lanjutnya seraya merangkul Ino dan menggendongnya kemudian ia berdiri. Saat Ino mengabaikan pertanyaan tersebut, beberapa _client_-nya yang sedetik lalu masih di dalam, akhirnya turut keluar pintu di mana orang-orang tersebut bisa melihat dengan jelas kedua anak dan ayah tersebut.

"Kami ucapkan terima kasih untuk rapat hari ini Namikaze-_san_, semoga kerja sama kita kali ini juga bisa berhasil dan berjalan lancar."

Naruto meliriknya sejenak, menghentikan kegiatan mencubit gemas pipi Ino. "Tentu, aku juga ucapkan terima kasih. Dan mari bekerja sama dengan baik." ucapnya sambil tersenyum ramah, membuat orang-orang itu menyunggingkan seulas senyuman mereka dan mengangguk kemudian berpamitan lalu pergi berlalu meninggalakan keduanya.

"Mereka itu siapa, pa?" tanya Ino yang masih digendong Naruto. Kini mereka sedang menuju ruangan kerja sang Namikaze.

"Mereka adalah orang-orang yang akan bekerja sama dengan papa." jawab Naruto yang hanya mendapat gumaman kata 'oh' dari puteri kecilnya. Naruto yang sudah memasuki ruang kerjanya, kemudian duduk dengan Ino yang masih dipangkuannya.

"Nah _hime _sayang, katakan ada perlu apa dengan papa sampai-sampai kau mau menunggu papa _meeting_ hampir satu jam lebih?" tanya Naruto sambil memainkan Rambut pirang puterinya yang terlihat sedikit lebih panjang.

Ino tak langsung menjawabnya, ia malah mengembungkan pipi mendengar penuturan sang papa yang sedikit menyebalkan-menurutnya- kemudian menepis pelan tangan Naruto yang asik menekan-nekan lembut pipi yang sengaja Ino gembulkan. Setelah itu ia turun dari pangkuan sang papa seraya berkata. "Tidak ada, aku hanya _kangen_ dan ingin bertemu papa saja." mendengar hal Itu Naruto tersenyum lembut, kemudian bangkit dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Ino.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya dengan nada jenaka. Naruto berjongkok di hadapan Ino, tetapi gadis belia itu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tentu." tukasnya tanpa ragu. Naruto masih memasang senyumnya sambil berusaha agar puterinya itu melihat ke arahnya.

"Lalu, kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau mendiami ke tiga papa lainnya? Sai bahkan mengeluh karena puteri papa ini tak mau diantar ke sekolah dengannya?"

Sekali lagi Ino memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Naruto masih diam menunggu puterinya yang baru berusia lima tahun tersebut menjawab. "Pa, aku..." jeda sejenak, kini Ino mentap manik _shappire_ sang papa.

"Aku?" tanya Naruto, untuk memancing puterinya melanjutkan.

"Besok, Anko-_sensei _akan mengadakan acara kemah bersama. Dan semua anak ikut untuk berkemah, dan aku ... aku, juga ingin ikut berkemah—"

"Tidak." sela Naruto cepat.

"Tapi semua teman-temanku ikut pa! Kata bu guru aku juga harus ikut bersama—"

"Sekali papa bilang tidak, ya tidak." selanya lagi, kemudian berdiri dan berjalan ke sisi ruangan.

"Tidak adil! Papa sama saja, kalian sama saja. Dasar egois! Tidak berperasaan!" setelah mengatakan itu Ino berlari keluar, mengabaikan panggilan Naruto.

Naruto mengambil tas kerjanya sebelum turut keluar, ia menghela napas pelan seraya bergumam. "Pantas saja Sasuke, Sai dan Neji diacuhkannya selama beberapa hari" kemudian pergi berlalu menuju mobil yang sudah terparkir di sana. Dan melihat Ino di dalamnya dengan masih terlihat kesal diraut wajah manisnya.

"Sepertinya kami harus melakukan sesuatu." ucapnya pada diri sendiri sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil yang kemudian melaju menembus jalan lenggang Kota Konoha.

.

.

_DADDY'S LOVE_

_Naruto belong to Masashi kishimoto _

_TYPO(s), EYD, AU, RUSH, OOC, INCEST, RATE-M(?)_

_Sebuah fiksi gaje_

.

.

Kediaman Namikaze.

Ke-tiga pria itu duduk di ruang keluarga Namikaze. Tak ada yang bersuara. Ke-tiganya disibukan dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Sasuke yang _anteng_ menonton tv, Neji yang sibuk membaca _article_ di tangan kanan, sedang tangan kirinya mengambil cangkir berisi cairan hitam yang menyerbakan aroma kopi, dan Sai sendiri sedang menatap lekat-lekat kanvas putih mencari objek menarik untuk digambar. Hingga terdengar sura bel dan pintu utama terbuka menampakkan Ino yang langsung berlari ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua, sedang Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepala saat mendapat tatapan dari Sasuke, Sai dan Neji.

Sasuke melirik Naruto yang kini sudah merebahkan diri di sampingnya. "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan acara kemah itu?" tebak Sasuke sambil kembali menatap layar televisi, tangannya menekan remote untuk mengganti _channel_.

"Hmm." gumam Naruto masih sambil rebahan, ia terus begerak mencari posisi nyaman di sana.

"Dia bahkan belum bicara denganku lagi sampai sekarang." ujar Neji, masih dengan sambil memerhatikan _article_-nya.

"Tadi pagi ia bahkan tak mau kuantar ke sekolah." keluh Sai sembari meletakan kuasnya. Konsentrasinya hilang digantikan dengan rasa gelisah.

"Biarkan saja. Nanti juga pasti kembali seperti biasa." sahut Sasuke yang terus menekan tombol _remote._

Setelah itu tak ada yang bersuara, acara tv yang Sasuke pilih menjadi satu-satunya suara yang menggema. Berita seputar permainan sepak bola, suara sang _reporter_ dalam acara menjadi bukan hal yang menarik lagi bagi sang Uchiha. Sebenarnya ia sudah tak memiliki minat dengan benda elektronik itu. Setelah acara pertandingan kesayangan usai, saat kepulangan Naruto dan ino tadi, niat semula untuk beranjak ke kamar ia urungkan.

Sekali lagi ia melirik Naruto yang kini tengah berusaha mencapai alam mimpinya. Saat hendak mengatakan sesutu, terlebih dahulu Sai bersuara. "Sepertinya ia belum makan dari pagi. Ia juga tak mau kuberi uang saku." terang Sai, membuat Sasuke dan Neji menoleh ke arahnya. Bahkan kini Naruto bangkit dan terduduk lalu menatap Sai.

Sasuke kemudian mencibir. "Pasti hanya akal-akalan-nya saja, untuk mendapatkan ijin dari kita."

Mendengar itu Naruto spontan menoleh ke samping, "Percayalah Sasuke, semua kalimatmu itu tidak membantu sama sekali." ketusnya, yang membuat Sasuke mendecih.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita ijinkan saja, meskipun aku juga sebenarnya tak rela membiarkannya—"

"Tidak boleh." sergah Sasuke cepat.

"Tapi mungkin kita sudah terlalu kelewatan." ucap Sai pelan.

"Aku juga tidak setuju jika ia pergi berkemah . Terlalu beresiko. Bisa saja ada penjahat atau teman-teman bocah lelaki-nya mendekati Ino tanpa sepengetahuan kita."

"Kau berlebihan Naruto." cibir Sasuke.

"Kau juga sama saja." balas Naruto, dan mengacuhkan _death glare_ yang Sasuke tujukan untuknya. Hening sesaat, mereka terdiam berusaha memikirkan hal yang sama. Namun Sasuke kemudian beranjak dari duduknya, dan berlalu meninggalkan ke tiga orang lainnya.

Neji meletakan _article_-nya, bangkit kemudian berlalu juga menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan Naruto dan Sai di sana. Tatapan Naruto beralih ke pada pria berambut hitam eboni itu, melihatnya tanpa reaksi dan tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan menyusul Neji. "Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Sebenarnya aku juga sependapat denganmu, tapi aku lebih tak ingin melihat Ino-_chan_ menjadi pemurung." ungkapnya. Ia kemudian merapihkan alat-alat lukisnya.

"Jika memang tak ada pilihan lain, kita harus memikirkan bagaimana jika kita biarkan ia tetap berkemah," Sai menoleh mendengarnya, gerakan tangan terhenti dan hendak bertanya. Namun terdengar Naruto melanjutkan. "Tapi tidak dengan mengijinkannya ikut bersama dengan anak-anak lain."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kurasa aku harus mempersiapkannya untuk jaga-jaga." Sai melihat Naruto bangkit dan ikut berlalu meninggalkan dirinya dengan penuh tanda tanya tergambar jelas di raut wajahnya yang tampan. Namun detik berikutnya ia pun beranjak meningalkan ruang keluarga.

__23:00__

Gadis belia itu masih membenamkan wajah cantiknya di atas bantal empuk miliknya. Sengaja begitu agar teriakannya tak mengema dan terdengar nyaring. Ia membalikan badan dan berbaring menatap langit-langit atap kamar.

Pikirannya melayang mengingat semua usahanya untuk mendapat ijin pergi berkemah sia-sia. Dari mulai ia berusaha mendapat ijin dari Sasuke dengan segala cara dimulai dari membelikannya segala macam jenis tomat(?) membujuknya dengan cara mengijinkan Sasuke untuk selalu menemaninya tidur setiap malam(?) yang mana Sasuke selalu mencoba menyelinap setiap malam ke kamar puterinya tersebut.

Namun hasilnya nihil. Sasuke langsung mengatakan tidak dan melarangnya untuk ikut apa-pun itu yang berhubungan dengan wisata ataupun berkemah. Pun demikian dengan Neji yang langsung menelepon Anko _sensei_ selaku guru pembimbing Ino di sekolah untuk tidak mengikut sertakan Ino dalam acara tersebut dengan alasan bahwa Neji tak akan membiarkan puterinya jauh dari pantauan sang papa.

"Haaah" Ino menghela napas berat. Bahkan Sai dan Naruto pun tak jauh beda, padahal Ino sangat berharap salah satu dari mereka akan mengijinkannya. Tapi ... ternyata ke empat papa tersebut sama saja.

"Padahal aku juga ingin seperti anak-anak lain, ini merupakan kesempatan bagus untukku mendapatkan teman. Meski mereka selalu meledek latar belakang keluargaku" jeda sejenak, ia bangkit dan memandang cermin. Menatap pantulan dirinya di sana.

"Memang siapa yang butuh ibu? Ketika kau punya empat papa yang luar biasa!?" ketusnya mengingat ejekan teman-teman di kelasnya.

.

Malam kian larut, dan puteri kesayangan mereka itu belum juga keluar kamarnya sejak terakahir tadi ia pulang bersama Naruto. Sai nampak murung mengingat puterinya itu belum makan dari tadi sore. Pun Sasuke dan Neji yang kini sama mencemaskan keadaan Ino yang masih dalam _mode ngambek-_nya.

Ketika keheningan itu mengisi ruang keluarga, datanglah Naruto dari arah pintu dengan membawa beberapa peralatan yang menyerupai alat-alat untuk piknik. Merasa bingung dengan apa maksud si pirang membawa peralatan seperti itu di tengah malam seperti ini, akhirnya Sasuke hendak bertanya, namun kalah cepat dengan suara Neji. "Dari mana saja kau, Naruto?" ada sedikit nada ketus di akhir kalimatnya.

"Aku pergi untuk membeli semua ini." jawabnya sambil menunjukan barang-barang yang ia bawa.

"Dan untuk apa barang-barang tersebut?" kini Sai yang angkat suara.

"Tentu saja untuk piknik dan berkemah. Lihat! Aku bahkan sudah memilih tenda yang paling bagus tadi!"

"Sejak kapan kau..."

"Itu tidak penting, yang harus kita lakukan sekarang adalah membujuk puteri kita agar ia mau berkemah di sini." Ucapnya, yang detik berikutnya membuat ketiga pria itu mengangguk paham.

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan memasang tendanya." dengan itu Neji langsung menyambar peralatan tersebut dan pergi menuju pekarangan rumah

"Aku yang akan menyiapkan perlengkapan piknik lainnya." kini Sai ikut berlalu menuju dapur.

"Baiklah, tinggal kita berdua Sasuke. Kita harus bisa membujuknya!"

Dengan langkah mantap Sasuke mengikuti Naruto menuju kamar Ino. "Hn."

.

"Berkemah? Sekarang?" tanya gadis belia itu tak percaya, ia mendudukan dirinya di atas kasur, setelah sebelumnya mati-matian menahan pintu yang tentu saja berhasil di terobos masuk oleh Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Yup!" jawab Naruto dan Sasuke serempak.

Ino menunduk lesu dan berujar lemah. "Tapi ini sudah malam."

"Tidak masalah." sahut Sasuke kalem.

"Nah ayo kita pergi!" timpal Naruto bersemangat, kemudian dengan sedikit 'terpaksa' Ino pasrah saja saat Naruto menggendong dirinya menuju tempat 'berkemah' tersebut.

Sementara itu ...

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Sai saat dirinya berhasil mengumpulkan beberapa makanan dari dapur.

"Ya." jawab Neji singkat, kemudian ia duduk di dekat gundukan kayu yang siap dibakar.

"Aku harap ini cukup untuk membuatnya senang" gumam Sai yang mendapat anggukan dari Neji, detik berikutnya Sai dan Neji bisa mendengar suara berisik dari duo pirang yang berjalan menuju lokasi yang dijadikan tempat berkemah tersebut. Tak lupa Sasuke yang mengekor di belakangnya yang memasang wajah masam mendengar percekcokan antara Ino dan Naruto.

"Makanya, diam dan ikuti papa saja!"

"Tapi ini sudah larut malam, aku ngantuk dan kenapa malah membawaku ke halaman rumah!"

"Berisik! Kalian berdua diamlah! Kalian pikir ini jam berapa teriak-teriak seperti itu?" sontak saja Naruto dan Ino melihat ke arah Sasuke karena mendengar sasuke yang bicara demikian. Ino memalingkan wajahnya dan menyindir. "Memang siapa yang tadi memaksaku pergi ke sini pada jam selarut ini?" Sasuke bungkam, dan Naruto meliriknya tajam membuatnya sedikit keki.

"Pokoknya jangan berisik dan ikut saja," jeda sejenak, Sasuke melihat Neji dan Sai yang sepertinya sudah mempersiapkan rencana tadi. "Sepertinya semua sudah siap." lanjutnya

"Hm? Apa maksud papa?"

"Waa! Ayo kita ke sana!" seru Naruto sambil menggendong Ino dan berlari mendekat ke arah Neji dan Sai.

"Kalian lama." cibir Neji.

Ino melihat sekeliling dengan tatapan bingung. "Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Tentu saja untuk kita berkemah Ino-chan sayang~" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

"..."

"Nah ayo kita mulai dari piknik dulu." Ucap Sai sambil mengeluarkan beberapa makanan dari keranjang.

"..."

"Yosh! Aku tak pernah merasa bersemangat seperti ini dalam hidupku sebelumnya!" ujar Neji sok antusias.

"Hn." Naruto menyikut pelan Sasuke, dan memberi isyarat agar bertingkah seperti ia baru saja panen tomat. "Y-ya! Ayo kita makan sepuasnya HA—HA"

"Aku ngantuk." ucap Ino akhirnya dan membuat mereka terdiam, melihat Ino yang menundukan kepalanya.

"J-jangan seperti itu Ino-_chan_, ayo kita makan dulu, kau juga belum makan dari tadi sore kan?" Bujuk Naruto lembut.

"Aku bilang aku sudah mengantuk."

"_J-Ja,_ kalau begitu apa boleh buat, kita langsung tidur saja." ucap Sai sambil kembali memasukan makanan tadi, Naruto, Neji, Sasuke dan Sai kemudian masuk tenda namun Ino masih terdiam di tempatnya dan kembali menundukan kepala, membuat ke-empat pria itu kembali terdiam. Tak ada yang mencoba bersuara, bahkan Naruto-pun tak tau apa yang harus ia katakan untuk membujuk Ino.

"Maaf." ucap mereka serempak akhirnya, dan membuat Ino mendongak melihat ke-empat papa-nya, mereka tersentak melihat puteri kecilnya meneteskan cairan bening itu dari kedua bola matanya yang sebening lautan, rasa bersalah dan cemas pun menyeruak dalam hati mereka.

"Maaf, kami memang egois. Kami bukan papa yang baik untukmu" ucap Naruto lemah.

Tanpa mempedulikan suasana yang canggung itu, Ino akhirnya masuk ke-dalam tenda dan memposisikan dirinya ditengah ke-empat pria yang saling memandang satu sama lain dalam diam.

Hening.

Meski matanya tak terpejam dan tak ada rasa kantuk sediktpun namun Ino meyakini bahwa Neji, Sai, Sasuke dan Naruto juga merasa demikian.

"Pa, aku tidak bisa tidur." ucap Ino gelisah membenarkan posisi tidurnya yang kurang nyaman.

"Papa bilang apa? Berkemah itu ide yang buruk sayang."

"Ayo kita masuk agar kau bisa tidur."

"Di sini benar-benar banyak nyamuk!"

"Mungkin kita harus segera masuk ke dalam."

"Kaian ini ... diamlah! Kalau begini terus aku akan mencerita sebuah dongeng untuk kalian!" seru Ino jengkel, sebenarnya mereka itu niat berkemah tidak sih?

"..."

"Suatu hari, ada seorang puteri yang tersesat di jalan yang namanya keputusasaan. Semua orang yang ia sayangi meninggalkan dirinya sendiri, dalam kesepian ia bedoa dengan sungguh-sungguh kepada Tuhan, ia memejamkan matanya dan berkata dalam hati."

Ino kemudian memejamkan matanya. "Dan dalam hatinya ia berkata, ketika itu aku mengharapkan kebahagian yang sempurna, namun tak ada satupun darinya(kebahagiaan) yang ku dapat untuk luka hati dari kesepian yang melanda, aku hidup hanya untuk menunggu ajal tiba, ayah dan ibu pergi, luka dalam hati kembali terbuka, Ketika itu aku berpikir, aku hidup dalam perasaan seperti mati, aku mati namun bernapas, aku mati namun menangis, aku mati namun merasakan kesepian."

Naruto, Sai , Neji dan Sasuke tersentak mendengar penuturan Ino kecil. Tak percaya dengan kata-kata tersebut keluar dari gadis belia yang masih berumur lima tahun.

Kemudian Ino membuka matanya menatap mereka dan berkata. "Kemudian ia membuka kedua matanya, Menampakan empat sosok malaikat bersayap. Dan gadis itu melupakan air mata yang sempat membasahi ke dua pipinya, dia sangat bahagia karena tuhan telah mengabulkan permohonannya"

Sambil masih menatap Naruto, Sasuke, Neji dan Sai, Ino kemudian melanjutkan. "kini kesendirian tak akan pernah menghampirinya, dan ke-empat sosok malaikat itu sedang menatap sang gadis."

Secara bergantian, Ino mulai melihat satu persatu Naruto, Sasuke, Neji dan Sai. Detik berikutnya pandangan matanya terarah pada Naruto sepenuhnya . "Malaikat pertama, berambut pirang dan terdapat tiga garis mempesona di setiap pipinya. Juga selalu tersenyum yang membuat hati gadis itu tiba-tiba menghangat."

Kemudian Ino menatap Sasuke. "Maliakat ke dua, yang berwajah sangat rupawan dan memiliki tatapan tajam, membuat gadis itu sangat ingin memeluknya erat."

Lalu beralih ke pada Neji yang ada di samping Sasuke. "Malaikat ke tiga, dia berambut cokelat panjang dan bermata sebening mutiara yang selalu mengingatkannya bahwa ia memiliki seseorang yang sangat berharga."

Setelah itu Ino melihat ke arah Sai dan menatapnya. "Dan malaikat terakhir, dengan wajah tampan dan senyum menawan yang selalu menghiasinya, membuat sang gadis tersenyum bahagia."

Ino menatap mereka dengan tatapan sayu, menguap satu kali kemudian merasakan kelopak matanya terasa berat. Sebelum akhirnya mencapai alam tidur sepenuhnya, Ino tersenyum lembut ke arah mereka yang terlihat salah tingkah semua.

Tanpa kata. Namun, dengan wajah memerah hebat ke-empatnya merapatkan diri pada Ino yang sudah tertidur pulas. Sasuke bahkan merentangkan kedua tangannya agar Naruto, Sai dan Neji menjauh dari jangkauan Ino. Egois sekali dan kekanakan.

Naruto yang berada di sampingnya tidak tinggal diam. Dia tak terima karena terhalang Sasuke dan tidak bisa memeluk putri kecilnya. Ia menendang selangkangan Sasuke yang langsung mendelik tajam. kemudian tangan Sasuke yang bebas menjambak rambut jabrik pendek Naruto.

Lain SasuNaru lain pula NejiSai. Posisi Sai yang lebih dekat dengan Ino membuat Neji nekat menusuk pantat Sai yang sebelum-sebelumnya selalu Neji cumbui dengan mesra. Membuat sang empunya langsung terperanjat kaget. Dengan kesempatan itu Neji memposisikan dirinya merapat ke arah Ino.

Lalu tanpa tendeng aling-aling Sai menendang kejantanan Neji dengan telak, membuat pria itu mengaduh sejadi-jadinya. Seketika pipi Ino berkedut kesal, di samping kanannya ada aksi jambak-menjambak. Sedangkan di sisi kirinya ada aksi tak senonoh saling menendang 'anu'.

Belum sempat Ino bangun dan berteriak kesal, tenda itu dengan tidak elit ambruk di atas mereka. Sudut permpatan imajiner muncul ketika Ino menggeram kesal. Naruto, Sasuke, Sai dan Neji bungkam seketika mendapati aura gelap dan menyeramkan. Dengan kesal Ino berteriak.

"MENYEBALKAAAANNN!"

_**To be continued...**_

_**Ps. Terima kasih banyak sudah baca fanfic ini :) maaf upadatenya lamaaa hhe sekali lagi terima kasih yang sudah review, fav, dan follow hhe~ I'm nothing without you all. Thanks a lot :* **_


End file.
